Mission - Friend
by Lamker
Summary: Now that SHIELD and HYDRA are both gone, Steve has a new mission – to find his friend Bucky. But, the Winter Soldier has plans of his own and he'll do anything to see it done. Can Cap, with the help of Falcon, Hawkeye and Black Widow rescue his old friend? *Includes Steve and Bucky's past*
1. Star on the map

**So I want to say this is not Yaoi, boy x boy or anything else you want to call it. Second, there are things that I made up and stuff I took from what I read and heard. And third, chapters'll contain 1500-2000 words (this one longer than most)**

**Now that that's out of the way... The only thing that's mine are the words written wrong (warn me about those will you?) and Borut (you'll met him later on)**

* * *

><p>Here, in one of many alleys of New York, a man was running. It was in the middle of the night with the rain pouring down on the Earth. Splashes were heard as he stepped into the multiple puddles. Every now and then he'd look over his shoulder. Yes, he was looking to see if someone was still chasing him.<p>

The man then did a sharp turn into a different alley, but found himself running into a blind alley. He turned back the way he came to try and run, but a figure stood in his path. The man looked in horror and yelled: "Please no! Don't kill me!"

Although the figure was hidden in the shadows, one thing was clearly visible. A red star on what looked like a metal plate, but it was in fact the whole arm.

The figure said nothing, only reached down to his belt and took out a gun. The weapon was aimed at the victim and a moment later, a 'bang' was heard as the body fell with a 'thud'. But before the body could even hit the ground, the figure vanished, like a ghost.

* * *

><p>Now, a day later, two men were standing on a roof top, looking over the edge of the building and into the alley where the man was killed.<p>

"How's it looking?" one of them asked.

"Same as always… Not a trace of him. And it was another HYDRA agent," the other one answered and turned to face his friend.

At that, the sun shone on them. It revealed a black male with short, black hair, a green uniform and a gray backpack. The other one was blond; cream skinned and wore a blue, white and red uniform. On his back was a round shield with the same fashion, but with a white star in the middle.

"Man… I never thought there'd be so many of HYDRA left after everything that happened… What do we do now Steve? Follow him more?"

"I'm not sure Sam… He's always one step ahead of us. Maybe if we knew where he was heading…" Steve looked back down the alley.

"We don't even know what he really wants or how he tracks them down," Sam closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "If we would know that, we'd know where he'd strike next."

"Alright let's review what we know so far," the Avenger said and took out a map.

"The first attack was here," he put his finger on a building and added: "this is where they kept all the records of World War I and II."

"Next was a secret lab inside a bank. Still don't know what he did there, but it was trashed," Falcon put his finger on the said building.

"Then we have three attacks, including this one, in the streets," Cap moved his fingers to the spots. "And all of them were HYDRA agents."

For every place, they marked it with a red X. As the two looked at the map again, they were silent for a minute before Sam broke it.

* * *

><p>"Wait, Cap I think I got it!" he called and took out a pen. He then started going from one point to another, drawing a straight line.<p>

When he was done, he smiled and said: "Yea I know it's not much, but it might be a clue." Rogers looked at whet he drew and saw a star shaped mark.

Just then, he noticed a building in the center of the star and said: "He might attack here next! If this is right, the next target is…!"

Steve froze when he realized what the place actually is. Sam looked at it as well but it didn't make him act anyway. Well, he only looked confused.

"What is it Rogers?"

The said man quickly stood up and said: "We have to move. Fast!" He already stated walking when his partner grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hey come on man, tell me what's this all about. It's a retirement home, but I doubt he'd want anything there." His eyes were almost demanding the answer.

Cap took a deep breath and said: "I'll tell you on the way."

Sam shook his head. He wasn't really happy with the answer but decided to trust the Cap. The two then got down from the roof and went to a motorbike. Since they've started this mission, they've been traveling on that or Sam's car, but that was only on long distance rides.

"Shouldn't we take the car?" Wilson asked as the soldier set on the bike.

"No time," was all he said. Falcon sighed, but took his set. A moment later, the engine started and the two rode off.

"I don't really think we can make it in time," Sam shouted to make sure Steve could hear him through the wind.

"We can make it," he yelled back and immediately took a short cut.

* * *

><p>He drove into an alley and through it to get on a different street. The due was almost run over by a car, but the Avengers driving assured all of them came out unscratched. He continued the joy ride down the road and made another turn for an alley.<p>

This one was leading to a metal fence. Next to it were a bunch of boxes, a metal container and wooden planks. When the back seat rider saw it he wanted to shout but the driver took out his shield and threw it at the planks. When the weapon hit the wood, it collapsed atop the container. It created a jump board and at that moment, Sam knew what was coming.

"Oh please don't do it!" he begged and yelled when they drove atop the planks and were sent in the air above the fence.

Once on the other side, Steve joined the main road again, this time a normal ride.

"You okay back there soldier?" he asked and turned his head, smirking.

"Except for almost throwing up, fine," he answered groggily.

"I thought you were used to flying?"

"I am… Just not 'Captain America' style… And will you tell me now?"

"Oh right…"

* * *

><p>"Here you go Mrs. Peggy," a nurse said and gave an elderly woman a glass of water.<p>

"Thank you Julia," the woman said and took the glass.

"How are you feeling today?" Julia asked politely and smiled as she changed the IV.

"I am well, but for some reason… I feel like something will happen," Peggy said and looked out the window.

"Well I'm sure that 'something' will be a good thing. Now, is there anything else you need before I go?"

The elder woman shook her head. The younger one smiled, said goodbye and exited the room. Carter closed her eyes and let her mind flow. She started seeing memories of her and Steve, about the many times she saw her picture in his compass and how she laughed along the Howling Commandos.

_It's too bad Steve has no one anymore… How he must miss everyone… Especially Barns…_ Peggy thought and drifted off to sleep.

On the other side of the home, a shadow could barely be seen as it climbed up the wall and sneaked into the hall through a window.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. You think Winter Soldier's going after your old girlfriend that's about 100 years old?" Wilson reviewed what Rogers just told him.<p>

"That's about it," he confirmed and did a turn. By now, they could already see the senior citizens home.

"But why? What would he want with her?"

"I don't know…"

"Think he wants to kill her for some weird reason?"

"No defiantly not. There has to be something else," and with that they arrived at the parking place.

After they parked the vehicle, Cap ordered: "Falcon. Get up to the 15th floor, room 8 as fast as you can. You'll see Peggy there. If she asks who you are, say I sent you."

Sam got his wings ready. They fixed it after they got destroyed. He then asked: "What about you?"

"I'll sweep the lower levels to see if I can find him."

"Roger that," he said and took flight. It didn't take him too long to land on a balcony on the 15th floor. And while he ran to find room 8, Steve entered the front gate.

Anyone that saw the two looked confused at what was happening, but didn't ask them anything.

* * *

><p>As Peggy was sleeping, a figure stood next to her, their hand reaching for her hand. But when the hand was inches away, the figure pulled it back as the door opened and revealed a black male.<p>

"Damn it! Get away from her!" Falcon yelled and charged at the figure. He saw that the figure didn't have his face hidden like before. With that, he woke the old woman up and when she saw the figure, she let out a scream.

The figure looked at Carter and then at the male. A moment later, they pushed the bed in which Peggy was lying at the male. The other two were shocked at the action, but Wilson continued the charge and jumped over the bed.

When he connected with the figure, he sent them flying out the window. When he looked out he saw them land neatly with their left arm striking the ground, shattering it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the 1st chapter. Tell me what you think and everything... See you next time.<strong>


	2. Information

Rogers heard the crash and quickly ran outside to see what happened. When he arrived at the scene, he looked shocked. The figure shot their head at the soldier, glared at him and a moment later, made a dash for the alley in the back.

Rogers wanted to go after them when a call from Sam stopped him: "She needs help!"

When Steve heard Sam's shout, he only hesitated for a second before making a dash back into the home and up to the 15th floor. When he arrived he saw Wilson sitting outside, a worried face staring at him.

"What happened?" Rogers asked.

"She had a heart attack. The doctors are already inside," he explained.

"Will she make it?"

"Probably…"

* * *

><p>And so they waited for everything to be done. It all took a bad hour, but once they were done, the Avenger was called in. Cap stood up and walked inside the room, where he saw Peggy looking out the window. She then turned her face to look at him.<p>

He wasn't sure if he saw right, but her eyes were full of guilt and pity.

"Steve…" she started as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Peggy it's alright. He won't be coming back," he assured her and took her hand into his own.

"That's just it Steve… I want him to come back."

"But why?" he was confused. _Want him back? Why would she?_

"Because I saw his face… It was him, Steve. It was Barns!" she squeezed his hand, eyes glassy.

He was wide eyed and mouth open. He swallowed and said in a gentle voice: "Peggy… Bucky's dead… No matter how much I want him to be here… it's impossible."

"But it was him! I saw his face! He looked so… lost and lonely! Steve he needs you!" she practically yelled.

"Peg… You were seeing things… With your age and the scare he gave you, you weren't focused." The fact was, Captain America didn't want Carter to know… anything. If she'd found out Bucky was alive, he didn't think she'd make it, with her bad health and everything. So it was just easier to lie and make her think she saw things.

"But… he looked just like him…" she said just above a whisper as tears fell down her cheek.

The Avenger wiped them away and asked: "Hey, why are you crying?"

She closed her eyes and hung her head before saying: "Because… I'm sad for you… You must be so alone… And I truly wanted to believe that… that you could also be happy. I'm sorry Steve… So sorry…" she put her head on his chest.

* * *

><p>He looked shocked, but gave a small smile and put his hand on her head. "It's alright Peggy… I am happy. Don't worry about it," he whispered.<p>

The two stayed like that for what felt like hours and only then did Rogers see that she fell asleep in his arms. He gently moved her off of him and laid her on the bed, as to not wake her up. He then covered her up with the blanket and exited the room.

"How is she?" Sam asked when he saw his friend enter the hall.

"She'll be fine. She did recognize Buck. We can't let her know what's really going on."

"Yea understandable. But now what? We lost him again."

"We need to figure out what he's after… Archives, secret lab, HYDRA agents and now Peggy. What's it all add up to?"

"Maybe he doesn't know what he wants himself… Wish he'd figure it out," Falcon let out a sigh and sat back down.

At that moment, Cap's eyes widen as he smiled and said: "Sam, that's it!"

The male looked confused at that and asked: "What is?"

* * *

><p>"Buck's trying to figure it all out. Who he is, what he was like and everything before he became the Winter Soldier."<p>

"Sure, but tell me how you figured that out?"

"He wanted he archives for information about his past. When he got the documents he must have remembered we used to fight HYDRA and went to track them down."

"Okay but what about the secret lab in the bank and now Peggy?"

"Not sure about that yet…"

"So right now he has parts of his memories back and is after HYDRA, probably for revenge. The main question now is; how does he find them?"

There was a silence as they both tried to figure that one out. When they couldn't come up with anything, Rogers said: "We don't know much about what's left of HYDRA, but we know someone that does. How about we pay him a visit?"

"Sure, I'm up for a road trip. But we're taking the car."

* * *

><p>At an unknown location, a figure walked into what looked like a control room. There was a large computer screen right across the room and lots of maps on the walls or ground. It was dimly light by the two lights on the wall, one blinking.<p>

When they entered the room, the figure closed the door and walked to the large computer. There they sat on a chair and ran their right hand over their face.

"That was a dead end… I think," he spoke in a bored manner, pressed a few buttons and the screen turned on.

With the new light, the male's features were more recognizable. He had medium length brown hair, blue eyes with dark circles under them, indicating he hasn't slept in a while. He had his upper body covered in a black, one sleeved uniform, as his other arm – the left one, was metal.

On the screen were various folders, with different names. There was also something that looked like a message blinking in the corner. The Winter Soldier clicked on the icon, and the message opened.

It was written in Russian, but it said: 'How did your hunt go?'

The assassin typed back, in Russian as well: 'Someone got between.'

'Ah I see… That's too bad…" there was a pause before; 'You still haven't told me who you are or why're helping me in the first place.'

'I have my reason. And I don't think it matters as long as it's correct, right? I will inform you when I find the location.'

'…Yea, right.' With that, he ended the chat and took a deep breath

"HYDRA…" he murmured and leaned back in the char, looking at the ceiling.

As he closed his eyes, a scene played in his mind.

* * *

><p><em>He was being strapped onto a table in a lab. He didn't really know where that was. Next thing he saw was some doctor with glasses smiling as he injected him with something. His name was Zed? Zack? No... Zola. And he was a scientist for HYDRA. Oh how he hated the bastard.<em>

"_Do not worry Sargent. You will only feel the pain for a short while."_

_After that, everything became blurry and unfocused as he tried to keep awake. But, then, the good doc started asking questions. It felt like an interrogation, but he couldn't keep himself from talking. At that he knew they must have drugged him._

_As he was spilling his guts to the enemy, some assistant came and put another needle in him. This one however didn't make him feel any way weird._

_And so it went, for… he had no idea how long. When he managed to fall asleep, he'd be woken up, more tests. But that all ended, when the man on the bridge came to save him. Steve… Steve Rogers._

A moment later he hit the wall on his left with his metal arm, breaking some of it down.

"No matter what… HYDRA will pay for what they did," he said, determination in his words and fire in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"You sure he's here?" Falcon asked when he and Captain America arrived in Germany.<p>

"He said to meet him in Germany and that we'd get more information once we get here"

The two took their bags and stepped down the stairs of the airplane. When they sent a message to one of Fury's accounts, he told them he's currently in Germany. The two had to drive to the airport and ride the plane to here. And now, they were waiting for a sign or something to let them know where Nick is.

"Come on Nick, give us a hint…" Cap said, a bit anxious.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Captain. You're stuck with me," came a voice the said male immediately recognized.

He looked to his right where he saw a male with short, brown hair, leather jacket, jeans and black sun glasses. "Good to see you again Clint," Rogers gave a hand for a handshake which Barton took.

"Wait, Clint Barton? Hawkeye?" Falcon asked a bit of examined in his words.

"The one and only," he smirked. "An honor to finally meat you. I'm Sam Wilson," the two also shook hands.

* * *

><p><strong>That's 2. Hope you liked it and feel free to review or PM me...<strong>


	3. Team up

**Yea 3 in one day to... get it up to speed? I don't know... Oh yea I'll be posting them the same way with my other stories. 1 or 2 per week so please, no 'fast update' **

* * *

><p>"Ah, I heard a lot about you from Fury and Nat. Nice to meet you too."<p>

"So where're you going to take us?"

The assassin smirked and said: "Get in the car. It's not that long a ride; it's just hard to get to."

The two did as he said and once everyone was inside, the engine started. The 1st half of the ride was on the main road while the second took the off road and into the woods. They drove for an hour before coming to a mountain side.

Steve and Sam thought they'd gotten lost, but when Clint didn't stop and kept heading towards the wall, they called: "Hey slow down. You wanna get us all killed?" But he only smirked and put up more speed. They were both wide eyes, panic in their eyes when they hit the wall. Except, they didn't hit it. They went right through it.

* * *

><p>"That… was a hologram," Sam took a deep breath. He really thought Clint's going to kill them.<p>

"Yep. We can't have just everyone walking here," Barton explained and started to slow down the ride.

"How did Fury even get this? Isn't SHIELD gone?" Steve asked as he tried to see in the darkness of the mountain.

"Well it is, but he took a few toys with him, just in case."

A minute later they arrived at the end of the tunnel and into a parking bay. It was bright lit and they could see many computers, a few motorbikes and cars, and a round table with chairs around it. At the table, three figures were talking until they saw the car arrive.

"So, you finally came?" Natasha asked as the three exited the car.

Rogers smiled back as they walked to the table. "I thought you were out to get new covers?"

"I am, but I dropped by here. Thought Fury might need my help."

"I'm guessing this is very important," Fury asked, apparently not pleased that the two came here.

"It is Nick. I need your help to track down a large HYDRA base."

The others looked surprised to hear that. "We thought you were after the Winter Soldier not HYDRA," Maria raised an eyebrow.

"I am, but to track him, I need to track HYDRA."

"Let me guess… He's after them too?" Hawkeye already knew the answer.

"Yes. We're guessing he wants revenge for everything that happened," Cap leaned on the table looking at each of them: "since he has parts of his memory back."

"How much does he remember?" Hill was a bit surprised. "We don't know, but he's no friend to HYDRA."

Nick was quiet for a while, eye closed as he sighed. "There is a big HYDRA base here in Germany. But if he's after everyone, I doubt he'll come here."

"He will," Rogers gave a nod. "How can you be so sure?" "…"

* * *

><p>A 'beep' made the Winter Soldier snap back to reality as he clicked on an envelope on the screen. It was a map of Germany a red somewhere X in Berlin. There were also two others. "There we go," he said, grabbed three of the maps on the ground and made the X in the same spots. He checked it one more time before folding them and putting them in his pocket.<p>

After that, he grabbed a rifle on a desk, a hand gun; put it on his belt and a few knives. He looked at the mask and glasses he used to wear, and decided he'd take them this time. After he was ready, he made his way out of the room and for the roof. There, he had a quinjet waiting for him. It was a gift from HYDRA.

* * *

><p>"If you really think he'll come here, you can go to Berlin. But you'll need someone really good at sneaking in and a sniper to disable the cameras. HYDRA might be low on leadership, but they're still being careful."<p>

"Thanks Nick. And I got just the two in mind for the job," he smirked as the two he was thinking about were already getting ready.

"And you said this was going to be an easy-talk-to-Fury-and-leave thing," Baron half complained.

"Hey if I knew Rogers needed my help think I would have asked you to come?" she defended and put on her stingers. Her partner looked at her with the what-the-hell face, not sure what that meant." "Forget it," she rolled her eyes.

"You guys ready?" Captain America asked.

"Yep," they both called and joined the other two at the car. "Good, then let's go."

They entered the car and drove off a minute later, with Sam at the wheel, Clint shot-gun and Steve with Nat at the back.

* * *

><p>"Well I guess it's just the two of us again…" Hill smiled as the car left.<p>

"Seems so… But I wonder something." "What's that?" "How does Barns keep finding the HYDRA bases?" he put his finger in his chin.

"Maybe they have a traitor?" the female shrugged. "Or someone who wants him off his back…"

* * *

><p>"How long until we get to Berlin?" Rogers asked, tapping his finger in the door frame.<p>

"About 3hours," the driver answered. Steve took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Wake me when we get there…" he mumbled and leaned his head on the cold glass.

There was a silence as everyone was shocked. Captain America was tired. He was usually the one never slept, for more than one reason.

"What is it with him? He's been acting… weird," Hawkeye looked over to see if he really fell asleep.

"You know who Winter Soldier is right?" Falcon didn't turn to look at him.

"Yea, his old partner Bucky." "Do you know what happened after we stopped the 3 Helicarriers?"

"I read some reports but no not really… Well other than what Tasha told me."

And so, they two explained the whole fiasco, but none of them really know what happened with Cap and Winter Soldier.

* * *

><p>All the while they were talking, Rogers was dreaming. Well… it was more of a memory.<p>

"_So is it true? You'll be joining the army?" Steve's voice had worry and a bit of sadness._

"_Yea I plan to enlist soon," James answered as they two walked in the streets._

"_Think we might be in the same squadron?" the smaller male looked at the sky._

"_Steve," Barns stopped and turned to his friend. "You can't seriously be thinking about joining?" his face was stone, but eyes begging to say he was wrong._

"_I want to join Buck. I want to help people. Like my dad did," Steve returned the look. "Steve, you're not you dad. You can barely hold your own against bullies. What makes you think you could last in a real battle?"_

"…" _he was met with silence. The bigger male sighed, rubbed his eyes and said: "Even if you tried to enlist, I don't think they'd let you."_

"_I won't know that if I don't try," determination was in his eyes and words._

He then recalled all the times he was rejected, but he didn't want to give up. And no matter what, Bucky was always there… Yea he told him it was pointless, but he also kept him going. "I'll save you partner… No matter what," he whispered quietly, so no one could hear.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's 3. Enough for today but do tell what you think?<strong>


	4. My fight!

**'Mirlana, Musiclover712, beverile4055, heiressofanor, misspsycho24 and smudgeduck': Thanks for follwoing! (hope I got all your names right ^^'')**

**Guest and **Qweb**: Thanks for the 1st review and glad you liked it.**

**Mirlana: Think this is the meeting you thought. And about the describing... I'm really bad at that kind of stuff so I usually leave it to the readers imagination. Just a brief mention I think is enough. Isn't it? ^^'' Anyway, I'll try do... describe more.**

**Right I forgot to tell you last time... This won't be a very long story. In fact, I don't think I'll get more than 10 chapters out of it. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>After the long ride, the four arrived in Berlin. Widow shook Cap a bit, as he blinked his eyes to get the fogginess out. "We're here," she said as he stepped out of the car.<p>

They were standing at the city outskirts. Well, first thing that came to mind was big. "Now we just need to find the base… Easy right?" Falcon smirked as the other three shook their heads. "Alright then… I'll keep the jokes to myself…"

"Scatter and search. That'll be the fastest way. Sam, you take the sky. If anyone sees anything that reminds you of HYDRA, call the rest. Under no circumstance are you to go in alone," he ordered as they all put comms on.

"Roger that," they all said and scattered. Falcon was in the sky, Hawkeye took the rooftops, Black Widow the right side streets and Captain America left side streets.

Falcon kept far away from the ground to avoid anyone seeing him and close so he could see the buildings. Hawkeye made sure to keep away from roofs with glasses or close to restaurants. Black Widow and Captain America hid in the shadows as they moved from one alley to another, occasionally checking a building.

* * *

><p>But none of them saw the black quinjet that landed outside the city. Once on the ground, a figure walked out, face covered with a mask and glasses. When they walked off the plane, it vanished, camouflage mode activated.<p>

Winter Soldier made his way to the city, took out his map and checked it. He then made a run to the west side, where an abandoned building was.

* * *

><p>As Hawk was jumping from roof to roof, he spotted a large, wooden and broken down building. "Guys," he spoke into his com. "I think I found something."<p>

"_Where_?" Cap quickly asked through the comm. "West from where you are. I think it's the 33rd street." "_Copy that. Meet you there_."

Flacon was there before the due, and when he landed he saw Rogers already checking the place out. "Found anything yet?"

"Yea. There's a secret entrance here, but they whole floor's being watched. We'll need to shoot them down."

"Leave that to me Cap," came the archer's voice as he arrived, the red-hair behind him. Barton scanned the room and counted five cameras. He took out arrows of the same number, put them on the bow string and pulled it back. A moment later, he released it and the arrows swooshed through the air, cracked the windows and crashed the cameras.

"It's always impressive how accurate you are," Rogers smiled and shook his head, half in disbelieve, half to forget the sniper he used to know.

"Let's go."

With that, they all slipped inside the building, still being cautious. So far, everything was clean. They found an elevator leading down. Each one looked at the other, making sure they were ready if anyone or thing jumped out of it.

"It needs a code…" Wilson looked at a number board.

"I got this," Romanoff stepped forward and put one of her electric discs on the plate. A moment later, the board was fried and the elevator doors opened.

"You need to teach me that," the black male said in awe. "Maybe when you're older," she smiled.

They entered the elevator and then the doors closed. What they didn't expect, was the speed at which the elevator dropped. They had to grab on to the handle as to not to hit the celling.

To them, it felt like hours before the ride slowed down and eventually stopped. The normal three needed a minute to catch their breath, but the super soldier was already out. There were three halls; one in front of him, and one on each side. They were medium lit with a few blinking.

As he looked forward, he saw a shadow move in the distance, heading to a door, one similar to this one. A moment later, he heard something explode. "Everyone! Top floor!" he yelled and shoved them back into the elevator. Nat already pressed the 'ground floor' button and they were off.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the top, Cap pushed them all out and he jumped just in time to avoid the blast from the explosion. But the houses weren't as lucky, as half of them got hit. The trio didn't even know what happened and just as Barton was about to ask something, he noticed Rogers was spacing out.<p>

After they managed to get on their feet, they followed his gaze. A second later, he made a dash away from them with a shout: "Stay put! This one's mine!" and with that they lost sight of him.

"Stop!" the Avenger yelled as he ran after the figure, which did as he ordered. "Well… I didn't expect to see you here…" he turned to face Steve.

"Bucky… Why are you doing this?" he shook his head.

"Why? Why?! Did you forget what they did?!" Barns yelled back. "I remember. But that gives you no right to endanger civilians'. You're better that this Bucky!"

"Bucky's dead," his voice was dead and emotionless. "He was killed, because you couldn't save him. All that's left's the Winter Soldier."

Cap's eyes were wide as he listened. He just couldn't believe this. "Buck… I can help you remember eve-" but he was cut off by the other male: "I remember everything, Rogers! More than I'd like to!" and with that, he charged at the super soldier.

Captain America took out his shield and blocked the first hit by the metal arm. The impact rang in their ears, but they weren't bothered by it.

"Then you know this isn't the way!" Steve shoved him back.

"This is the only way! HYDRA will pay for what they did to me!" he barked and changed again.

This time, they went hand-to-hand, no toys and no talk. Each punch they delivered or received, spoke for itself. But, it didn't take long for the backup to arrive.

The first sight was, an arrow hitting Winter Soldier in the left arm. He managed to pull it out, but by then, the three have arrived.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to-" the leader started but Wilson cut in: "Yea to stay put. But did you really think we'd let you fight him alone?"<p>

"That's the-" he stared again, but was stopped again by a punch in the gut.

Romanoff speed forward and slid under his legs and used her stinger on her. The male Russian assassin girted his teeth but threw his left arm at her. She had to jump back to not get hit, but in that time, another arrow hit his metal elbow, jamming the arm.

As he tried to get it out, Falcon flew above him and made a dive, which he evaded. He saw Barton aiming another arrow and dropped to the ground so he missed.

Another sting from Widow made him did three jumps back. He then saw the female charge at him and this time he was ready. He took out his gun and aimed, but when Rogers saw that, he pushed her out of the way and blocked the bullet.

He clicked his tongue and aimed at the archer, who side stepped it. As it was looking, it was a 4 on 1 and he still had the damn arrow in his elbow. Winter Soldier never liked running away, but he had a mission to complete. And no way was he letting them get in the way.

"It's been fun Steve. Maybe we can do this another time," he reached into a pocket and took out a smoke bomb, threw it and while the smoke covered him, ran.

* * *

><p>When the smoke settled, Rogers turned to his three companions. "Why did you do that?!" he yelled, shocking the three. Usually he was the calmest out of everyone and nothing got under his skin. This was the 1st time they've seen him so angry.<p>

"That was _my_ fight! That's why I told you to stay there. If you hadn't come I could have done _something_!" he continued.

None of them knew what to say, or if to say anything. So they kept quiet and waited for him to calm down. After the outburst, Cap took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Sorry… I just…" he started. He wanted to apologize but wasn't sure how. Lucky for him, they understood that.

"It's alright Cap. You had a reason for that. Next time, if you say to stay out of it, we'll follow that order. Right guys?" Sam looked at the two assassins as they both nodded.

"Thanks guys… Now we need to track him down again."

"Actually we can follow him right now," Hawkeye said, smiling.

The males raised an eyebrow but the female smirked. "You planted a tracer in that last one didn't you?" He smirked as the other two gave a nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to review, fav, follow or what ever. See you next time.<strong>


	5. Remember

**I just own what's written wrong so far.**

* * *

><p>"Damn that bastard and his band," Winter Soldier cursed as he pulled out the arrow head. It wasn't all that painful, but it left his arm less usable. He threw the arrow head aside and reached for his pocket.<p>

He had to take off his goggles and mask, due to the poor light. And right now, he didn't really care if anyone saw him.

He then took out a map, this one different from the other one. "Next up… Slovakia, Bratislava."

* * *

><p>He already made his way out of his hiding place, when he heard something coming at him. The assassin glanced to his right and just barely ducked under the shield. It then bounced atop his head again and back into Cap's hand.<p>

_Damn, how did he find me?_ he thought as and took out a gun.

"Bucky… I just wanna talk alright?" Rogers put his shield back on his back to show he really didn't want to fight.

"Where're your lap dogs?" he was already looking in the sky and corners.

"They're not here. It's just you and me." With that, Steve took a step forward, to which Winter Soldier responded with a gun aimed at his head.

"Don't move," he ordered. The super soldier stopped for a moment before saying: "Buck… You need to let me help you…"

"I don't need help! All I need is HYDRA gone! Forever," there was so much hate and anger in his eyes, that the Avenger feared it'd burn him.

They stood in silence, one arms raised the other gun raised. And that's when it started pouring. The rain was heavy on them, so much in fact, that the assassin had to use his other hand to get the water out.

And Rogers took that as the opportunity he needed. He charged forward and before Barns could do anything, knocked the gun out of his hand.

But James quickly took out his knife and, since Cap was so close, stabbed him in the shoulder.

The Captain gritted his teeth, but moved forward, so he was face to face with his old friend. That took the assassin by surprise and put even more pressure on the knife, so blood flew from it and onto their faces.

"Just give up! If you won't fight me, I'll kill you!"

"If you wanted me dead… why'd you save me then?" despite the situation, he smiled.

* * *

><p>He was silent for a few seconds, anger and confusion on his face. "I didn't really know anything, but you triggered a memory of us… and I …" as he spoke, his voice was cracking, and he didn't even know why!<p>

"See… I knew my best friend's still in there." With that, he leaned on the assassin, head on his shoulder.

_Best friend? What the…_ At that moment, something cracked inside James's mind. He started seeing things, but it stung his head. It was like a shriek and he couldn't take it.

"No he's dead!" Winter Soldier then pushed the Avenger away. The super soldier wasn't expecting that and due to the wet floor, landed on the ground. He hit hit head and a light flashed before him. He felt dizzy and couldn't really move, just lay there.

"You should have brought your pets. Now you'll die here…"

Cap couldn't see him, but he knew he was right atop of him. How? Because he felt warm drops mix in with the cold rain ones.

Even Bucky himself didn't know he was crying, and if he did, he wouldn't know why. One last glance before he left the alley and Steve.

* * *

><p>From far away, a man was watching everything. He moved his hand to his comm and said: "Nat, Sam, its over. I don't really know what happened, but he collapsed and Winter Soldier got away."<p>

"_Roger that. We're already on our way. You keep an eye out for Bucky,_" Romanoff spoke thought the comm as she and Wilson arrived at the alley where Cap was lying.

"Cap! Cap!" Falcon yelled as he knelt to his partner.

Widow did the same and when she saw the weapon in his shoulder she said: "Sam got anything I can wrap around his wound?"

The male tore off a part of his shirt and gave it to her. "Okay, now when I say, pull the knife out." He gave a nod and put his hand on the handle.

"3, 2, 1, now!" at that he pulled it out and more blood oozed, some of it burst into the air. She quickly tied it around the wound, applying enough pressure to keep it in check.

"Come on buddy, let's take you out of this rain," Falcon put Steve's arm about his neck and carried him into a building.

"Barton, did you see him get away?" Natasha asked via comm.

"_Not really, but I heard a quinjet fly off. We won't catch him_," he sounded tired.

"Alright, come here; Sabastian Street." "_Roger that_."

A moment later, a groan was heard and Rogers moved. He then slowly leaned on his elbow to half sit.

* * *

><p>"Hey take it easy champ. You lost a lot of blood," Nat warned but still helped him sit properly.<p>

"Thanks, but I heal fast," and he did. The wound was already healing. "Did Buck…" he trailed off when they closed their eyes.

"Yea we lost him… And Clint says he has a quinjet." Cap looked at the ground.

He wasn't sure how to feel. Defeated? Betrayed? Lost? Guilty…

"I need to talk to him again. Need to make him see this isn't the way," he finally spoke.

"How do you plan to do that? He's already made up his mind. If he remembers everything not-" but the super soldier interrupted her: "That's just it. He doesn't remember everything. He only remembers his life after his joined the army, not before it."

"How do you know that?" Falcon was a bit skeptical.

"Call it a gut feeling," he smiled just as Hawkeye arrived. "What I miss?" he asked as he looked at the trio.

Right now they were sitting on the ground, all tired, wet and with no idea what to do next. "Cap?" came the archer's voice as the said male looked up.

"How did you two even met? If you don't mind me asking?"

The other two looked at the Captain as well, eager to hear the story. Rogers took a deep breath and started: "It was way back, when we went to school.

* * *

><p>"I wasn't more than 8 at that time. And I was always being picked on, since I was the smaller sort."<p>

_A boy pushed a young Steve at a wall. He had three friends along with him as they bullied the poor guy. _

"Y_our dad was a soldier right? He must be really ashamed at you for being such a little prick," the leader proclaimed, an evil grin on his face._

"_Leave… my dad out of this…" an out of breath Rogers said and stood up, fists shaking._

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that back there?" Winter Soldier asked no one as he sat.<p>

_He saw himself; well he thought it was him, as a boy, walking home from a school, when he remembered he forgot something. So he turned back and walked to the entrance, when he heard something. It was shouting and laughing. So he decided to go and check it out. And that's when he saw him._

* * *

><p>"To be honest, I thought I was going to die back there…" he managed to smile, but it was small.<p>

"_Aw I think we hurt his feeling," one of the boys smirked and punched Steve in the gut. _

_The small male collapsed on the ground again. He could hear bells in his head, as his body became numb. And that's when he saw him._

* * *

><p><em>Barns saw a small boy lying on the ground, eye swollen and bruised lips. He was surrounded by four others, and they were kicking him. He recognized the boy as the one everyone bullied. And that's the only way he knew him. <em>

_That's why, when he felt anger, he didn't know why._

"_Hey leave him alone!" he yelled and ran there, pushed them away and stepped in front of the small boy._

* * *

><p><em>Steve saw someone standing in front of him and he was so grateful, but at the same time, guilty. They were going to beat him up to.<em>

_Well, that's what he thought before they attacked him. It felt like he was watching a movie. The new comer evaded every punch and counterattacked every time they left themselves exposed._

"_W-Who the hell are you?" the leader muttered as he picked himself up._

"_Me? I'm just some kid that hates bullies. Now get out."_

_The four ran away._

_James then gave the kid on the ground a hand and said: "Man you're a real punk aren't you?"_

_Rogers took it and remarked: "Well you're a jerk," a weak smile on his blue lips_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about 'how did you two met?' Tell me with a review.<strong>


	6. The Base

**Ok one this time since I need to answer on some PMs and reviews. There will probably be only two or three more.**

**Mirlana: I know it's soon, but it somehow fit, maybe because of the way he didn't mind his own business? I'm not really sure how, but it was something that popped into my head.**

**klemen268: No I didn't write the other Avengers stories, that was my backup writer.**

**Zalich: Yes I've seen that part and I do use it here.**

**Same old same old... no Borut yet. **

* * *

><p>"He saved me so many times… And I couldn't do it that one time…" it was a whisper as he closed his eyes. There was a silence for a few minutes until one of the broke it.<p>

"So we need to find his next target?" the flying male tried to change the subject.

"Yea, but I doubt Fury has any more information," the female sighed.

"Why don't we just use his map?" the male assassin said like it was the most obvious solution. All three looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"I found his," he pulled out a folded paper and unfolded it: "On my way here. He must have dropped it."

It was a map of Hungry with a red somewhere X in Bratislava. "Guess we're going on another road trip," Wilson said.

"Yea but how? He's got a quinjet and we're left with a car. We won't make it in time," Romanoff started the obvious.

"All you need is a little help," came a new voice, but one they all knew.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"Well you were gone for too long, I thought something happened to my agents. Can't have them dying now can I?"

"You actually care? Now that's new," Baron smirked.

"Anyway, I hear you need a ride. Lucky for you, I have just the thing," he motioned them to follow, which they did.

* * *

><p><em>What… was that? A memory or just a dream?<em> Winter Soldier asked himself as he recalled what he saw.

"_You're my friend"_

"_I knew my best friend's still in there._" He repeated what Steve said inside his head, and shook it. "Was I really… his best friend?"

"No! Focus damn it! I got a mission to finish…"

* * *

><p>"Where did you get this?" they all asked in awe as they looked at the quinjet.<p>

"It was a little project I've been working on. It's hasn't been tested yet, but you can do that can't you?"

They gave a nod, eyes still glued to the jet. It was black and grey, aerodynamically shaped, with the length of 30 meters. The wings were like a birds, but sharper.

"I'm so driving," Hawkeye's smile could crack his face as he entered the plane.

"This should be fun…" Black Widow slowly followed her partner.

"Is he a good driver? 'Casue I don't want to die yet," Falcon asked a bit scared as he too boarded the aircraft.

"Wish I could help you with the location," the director muttered.

"That's alright Nick. We already know where to do," Captain America smiled and joined the rest of his team.

Everyone buckled in and in about three minutes, they were in the air. Few seconds later, they flew off, getting out of sight.

* * *

><p>"How do you even know how to fly this thing?" Falcon asked in awe at the flying skills.<p>

"A quinjet is a quinjet. You flew one before you flew them all. But this baby is in a whole new level."

"You should ask Fury to give it to you for your birth day," Widow smiled at the idea. Nick Fury giving away one of his new toys. Now that's laughable.

"How long until Bratislava?" Captain asked from the back seat.

"We just arrived," the pilot answered and landed the bird.

"Baton where's the base?" the super soldier looked at the assassin. Hawkeye took out the map and looked it over.

"Says it's under a museum. 4th street, left wing."

"Alright let's go." They moved in the shadows making sure nobody saw them. When they arrived at the museum, they first checked its surroundings. When they found noting, Natasha sneaked inside and disabled the security.

When they were all inside, the search started for the secret door. Tasha couldn't find anything on the monitor's so they had to do it the old fashion way.

* * *

><p>"Found it!" the black male shouted.<p>

The other three came to him and he pointed to a to a storage room. There, they walked around to try and try something, when Romanoff felt wind coming from under a coffin.

"Guys, you need to move this," she pointed to the object.

"We? What about you?" Barton raised an eyebrow.

"Well I wouldn't want to break a nail," she smiled as her partner rolled his eyes.

"It's all right, I can do it alone," the elder male walked over and started moving it.

As he moved it along the floor, gashing was heard and soon later, a trap door was revealed. The super soldier then grabbed the handle and lifted the door to reveal a dimly lit hall.

"Ladies first," Clint made a fake down at the hole. "Oh thank you," Nat spoke with fake gratefulness and jumped down the hole.

"Are you guys always like that?" Wilson looked surprised at their relationship.

"No. Usually it's worse," he admitted and jumped after his partner.

The other two looked at each other, shook their heads, laughed and joined the other two in the hall.

* * *

><p>Outside the building, a shadow was climbing the wall until it reached the window. From there, it jumped down and entered the storage room. When he entered the room and found the coffin moved and trap door opened, he clicked his tongue.<p>

_They beat me to it… better move fast then_. With that, he jumped in as well and made a slow run down the hall.

He heard voices bickering in front so he stopped his movement.

"Did you guys hear that?" the archer turned his head sideways.

The others did the same but heard nothing. "Must have been an echo," Tasha continued down the hall. "Right..." he didn't really believe but still moved on.

_Damn, better keep my distance. Until they reach the entrance at least. After that..._ he moved forward, careful not to make t much noise.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed and if you did review, follow or fav. Thanks.<strong>


	7. Diary

**Like always... I don't own anything. Well other than the wrong written words and Borut.**

* * *

><p>It took about 20 minutes to arrive at a large double door with the HYDRA mark. All the while, Winter Soldier moved slowly and quietly so they didn't hear him.<p>

"Think we should knock?" Natasha smirked and glanced at Steve.

"Sure," he then kicked the door open as all four ran inside. They were fully prepared to fight an army, but what they saw inside, they couldn't believe.

Barns just arrived at the door as well, but froze at the sight before him.

"No… This can't be!" he didn't care anymore. He didn't care if they saw him, if they tried to stop him. Nothing… That's what was in the room. The assassin ran past them and only saw a small TV. He walked to the screen and turned it on. That was the only thing left in the room.

_There has to be something here! It just has to…_ he shook his head as he waited for the screen to brighten up.

"This is your fault! They heard you come!" and although his words were sharp, his voice was broken.

Just as Rogers was about to say something, something appeared on the screen. It was a man, head egg-shaped with glasses.

* * *

><p>"Zola," both the elder males gritted their teeth when they saw him. Then, the scientist started talking. At first it was static but it became words soon.<p>

"_Zola diary log - __day 43. The arm is complete and ready for implant. Soon, HYDRA will have the perfect soldier_."

Then it showed a male, strapped to a table with various tools and equipment. The room was round and the table was in the middle, a light right above it. There were at least 3 others around the man.

The male was missing an arm, screaming of pain and yelling a name. 'Steve!' he kept shouting. A few moments later, a metal arm was brought and, with many wires, connected to the shoulder of the male.

He screamed so hard, the ones watching had to cover their ears. After that, a needle was put inside him and he fell asleep.

"_The implant was successful doctor. In a few hours, he will be ready_," one of the other scientists said. And with that, the video ended.

* * *

><p>There was a heavy silence where only static was heard, until Zola's voice spoke again.<p>

"_Zola diary log - day 50. A week after the reprograming and delete of the subject's memories, it has become clear this will need to be a standard procedure. He will also be put in cryo state to keep him sustained and prevent him from aging normally_."

This time, it showed the same man, but he was standing inside a pod, the doors still open. A few seconds later, the doors closed and as the male turned and reached for the small window, he froze. Literally.

* * *

><p>Another silence and then, another video. Expect, this one wasn't from Zola.<p>

"_Greeting, Captain America_," it was a male voice, a thick German accent.

"_Fear not, Herr Rogers. This is merely a recording. If you have found this, it must mean you are after what is left of HYDRA. So I tell you now, should you try and find us you will enter a whole new world of hell. We still carry on the will of HYDRA and you_-" it would have gone on, if someone wouldn't have punched the screen and broke it.

* * *

><p>"One way to shut him up," Clint muttered and glanced at the Winter Soldier, whose left arm was still inside the frame.<p>

"That son of a-" but he was cut short by Cap: "Bucky! Was that true?! What Zola did?"

The assassin removed his hand and looked at the Avenger, eyes blazing with hate.

"Yea… It's true… Still don't know why I called you so many times…"

"Because we're friends! And I've been meaning to tell you somethi-" but he didn't get to finish as the floor beneath all them opened.

* * *

><p>Falcon immediately opened his wings and grabbed Black Widow who was closest to him, while Hawkeye used one of his arrows with a grappling hook and hooked it to a wall.<p>

But the other two didn't have anything to grab, so they fell down the pit, to God knows where.

"We need to go after them," Barton said and fired another grappling arrow, this one for Romanoff. Wilson flew her to the wire and there he grabbed onto it.

The three agents then slowly and carefully descanted down into the pit as well.

* * *

><p>As Captain America and Winter Soldier were falling, they tried their best to keep steady and not panic.<p>

"This feels familiar," the Avenger remembered his 1st time jumping off a plane.

"No kidding," the assassin seemed less pleased at his 1st dive.

A few more meters of falling and they saw a very bright and large chamber. Under them, there was the army they've been looking for, but the two were a bit preoccupied with the ground where they will crash.

_This is going to hurt,_ they both thought and put their shield and arm in front of them. When they crashed into the floor, they each created a crater of the size of their bodies.

They hurt all over and were unfocused. HYDRA agents surrounded them both, taking away Cap's shield and using an EMP (electromagnetic pulse) disc to make Bucky's arm unusable.

They put hand cuff on both of them and dragged them the edge of the chamber, where a throne was atop stairs and a man sitting in it. The agents forced them to their knees as the two looked at the sitting man.

He had black hair, green eyes and an oblong head. He wore a yellow and green uniform with the HYDRA insignia on his shoulder and boots. He also had a scar horizontally across his nose.

"Well, well," he started, an evil grin on his face. "I never expected to capture the famous HYDRA assassin, Winter Soldier. This must be fate."

The two cuffed males were still dizzy from the crash, but managed to understand what he said. But they were too weak to break their bonds, so they had to stay in that position.

* * *

><p>From the air, three figures were hidden in the shadows. They stopped their descent in midair, looking down at the many figures.<p>

"We can't just sit and do nothing," Sam wanted to dive down when the two Avengers stopped him.

"Wilson wait!" the female whispered sharply. "First thing first; they can take care of themselves. Second, we can't take out an army, even if it's just HYDRA goons. Third we're not sitting we're hanging."

Somehow, he still laughed. _It's so weird, but these guys, they know how to make any situation seem harmless. _

"Alright then… So we just wait?" "That's right. I'm sure they'll get back to full power in no time," the other male chuckled.

* * *

><p>The two cuffed males were starting to get back to reality. They both shook their heads to get rid of whatever was left of the fog.<p>

"Ah finally present are we?" he stood from his throne and walked down the stairs to the prisoners.

"But where are my manners?" another evil smirk. "I am Borut Brot, leader of the European HYDRA branch. And from this moment on, your worst nightmare." Borut was now standing inches away from the assassin. After a moment, he pulled back, smirk gone and turned to the super soldier.

"But I guess… you two have had your fair share of nightmares? One more won't kill you right?"

The HYDRA agents laughed while their prisoners remained stone faced. "Come now boys, where is your sense of humor? Or right… this generation's humor is so different from that of your time right?" he reclaimed his smirk.

There was a pause in which Brot seemed to let it sink in that he has caught Captain America and Winter Soldier.

"So here we are. Two of HYDRA's most hated enemies; cuffed before me and kneeling. Oh how I've waited for this moment, to finally see you dead captain. My name shall forever go down in history as I slowly kill you. There will be no mercy, no… bla, bla, blababla bla…" his words faded in the background as Rogers whispered: "I was afraid of this." "Yea, he has a whole speech ready," Barns rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"How's your arm?" Steve added and looked at the metal limb. "A few more minutes and it'll be working fine again. The shit heads used a very weak EMP."<p>

"Look… about what I was going to say before. I-" "Hey! What are you two whispering about? I'm giving my evil speech here! You better pay attention!"

The two gave a board and lazy look, Bucky hardly keeping himself from yawning. Brot then continued talking with no one really paying attention. Even the HYDRA lap dogs were falling asleep.

"Why are you even here? You could have broken these damn cuffs right away."

"And fight off the army while you watch and sit? No, I wouldn't want you to miss the fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Well... Almost done o.o Anyway, tell me what you think and don't forget to like if you enjoyed it.<strong>


	8. Old partners

**Last one... I'm kind of disappointed it's so short... Well I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**I just own Borut and the words written wrong.**

* * *

><p>It felt like forever before Winter Soldier's arm finally recovered. The second it did, he broke the cuffs, Captain America doing the same with his.<p>

Borut was taken aback by this and so was the HYDRA army. "What are you waiting for? Take them down!" Brot shouted and ran to hide behind his throne.

"The goons first, then the leader. Sounds fair?" Rogers asked and punched the agent that had his shield. "Sure," a smirk crawled on Barns's face as he kicked one of them.

* * *

><p>"Ah there they go. About time too," Barton motioned to the two figures that attached the army.<p>

"Yep. What do you boys say we give them a hand?" Romanoff looked at both of them.

"Sure, but I might watch them fight. They're incredible," Wilson smiled.

* * *

><p>And true it was. Even after 70 years, one of them being turned into an assassin and having his memories erased, they worked as a two man army.<p>

Bucky used his guns to attack the ones further away, while Steve took care of the ones closer. They filled up the gap the other left and delivered fast barrages of punches.

"Buck, your three o'clock!" the Avenger yelled and threw his shield so it bounded between five of the agents.

With the warning, the assassin threw one of his knifes and hit the attacker in the chest while punching another one in the jaw, breaking it.

"Got five at your 12!" he yelled back and shot two in the head.

Then, out of nowhere, arrows and bullets rained down on HYDRA. As they looked up, they saw the rest of the team. Sam was already above them and dropped some ammunition at James. He grabbed it and refilled his guns.

Hawkeye used his trick arrows to take out 3 or more at a time, occasionally going hand-to-hand. And Black Widow, she used her stingers to take them out and used their bodies as a shield from the bullets. Soon, more than half the army was gone.

* * *

><p>And that's when they saw the HYDRA leader make a run for the elevator. He looked so pathetic that it made the good guys want to throw up.<p>

"Hey you two!" Widow shouted across the chamber. "Go after the bastard. We got these guys!"

The two looked at the males as they both gave nods. A few seconds later, three bombs arrows cleared the way for them. Barns was already running after Brot when Rogers shouted: "Thanks! We'll meet you at the top!" "Roger that Roger!" all three of them smirked as he shook his head and ran after his old partner.

Borut just stepped inside the elevator when he saw Winter Soldier behind him. He wildly pressed the 'ground floor' button and just when the hand reached, the doors closed and he was off.

"Damn it!" he cursed. "Take the stairs!" the other male shouted.

The assassin ripped down the door and started running up the many, many stairs, the super soldier right behind.

* * *

><p>When Brot arrived at the top, he quickly ran out of the elevator and towards the back, where a helicopter was parked.<p>

"Start the engine! Get me out of here!" he yelled as the pilot did as he was told.

The German boarded the chopper just when Winter Soldier and Captain America ran outside.

"Auf Wiedersehen my friends!" he laughed as the bird lifted from the air.

"Coward!" Barns shouted and gritted his teeth. "Bucky! The roofs!" Rogers yelled and motioned to the closest building.

The two made another dash up the fire escape stairs until they reached the top. From there, they were in line with the chopper. Steve then speed up even more so he was in front of James and turned around, got on one knee and put up his shield.

_Just like old times,_ the super soldier smiled when the assassin stepped on his shield and he pushed him in the air.

* * *

><p>While in the air, he managed to grab the ski on the helicopter and lift himself to the door. He ripped it off and stepped inside.<p>

Borut was already shaking and sweating when he saw the Russian. "Wait! Please I can help you get the others!" he begged and put his hands in the air.

Bucky ignored his words and grabbed him with his right arm and shoved him against the pilot seat.

Due to the impact, the pilot was knocked forward, hitting his head on the metal frame and fell unconscious. But his body moved the steering wheel and turned the bird to the side, the one which's door was ripped off.

Both Barns and Brot were sent towards the hole and fell out as the chopper spun and crashed. As they were falling, they were lucky it was close to the building from which Winter Soldier was launched.

Captain America reached out and grabbed his old partner by the metal arm, gritting his teeth from the effort. True, he was a super soldier, but he was almost fully exhausted, from the fighting physical and the things that found out about Barns mentally.

* * *

><p>As they were hanging from a 20 story building, Cap was starting to lose his grip. He had to use his other arm in order to keep the two from falling.<p>

"Buck," he said through gritted teeth. "I can't keep you both up! Let him go!"

"No!" it was such a simple answer, but so complicated as well. "I'm to close!" he also had his jaw clenched.

"If he dies like this… it's too easy! He needs to suffer!"

"You'd die to torture me? Ha-ha-ha… Revenge really is the only thing in that head of yours!" Brot laughed as he was half choking by being held by the collar.

Winter Soldier then swung him so the HYDRA leader's head hit the wall and knocked him out.

And that's when Steve started losing ground as well. He was slowly slipping over the edge as his energy was fading fast.

"Barns please! He's not worth it!" he tried again.

"You let go! If we're going to die, it should be just me and this bastard!"

"Never!" the assassin looked up at the super soldier, eyes wide.

"Why?" he half whispered. There was a silence as the Avenger looked down. "Because, I couldn't save you that time… That's what," he closed his eyes to try and bear the pain.

"What I've been trying to tell you," he opened them again. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you… But I'll save you now!"

And that's when a dam broke inside Bucky. Memories flooded his mind as he remembered everything! About his past, how he was best friends with Steve and all that.

* * *

><p>"Steve?" he asked as if lost. The said male looked surprised but his expression soon changed to pain.<p>

_No, I'm willing to die for this, but I can't drag him into it…_ He hesitated only for another moment before releasing his grip on Borut's shirt and let him drop. Rogers looked shocked, but quickly, with the last of his strength, pulled Barns on the roof.

"Damn you… you punk," Bucky said out of breath. Steve smiled and said: "Look who's talking… you jerk."

The two sat still taking deep breaths as they looked at each other. "How much…" he didn't have to finish.

"Everything…" was his answer.

A silence hung over them as they didn't know what to say. After a few minutes, the Avenger took a deep breath and said: "Now what?"

The assassin was silent for a few seconds before answering: "I need time to sort out everything in my head. There's a lot of stuff still… screwed."

"Well… if you ever need help, you know where to find me." They stood up and looked at the sunrise.

"What about your lap dogs?" he didn't turn to face him.

"I think they're all about done with HYDRA and will come to find us soon." A smile appeared on his face, but he didn't know why.

"Then I better leave. They'd rather see me in a cell then taking down HYDRA."

"You know I can't let you leave like that."

"What makes you think you can keep me? I don't remember you ever stopping me from doing something I wanted to do."

They both laughed. It was another memory they had.

* * *

><p>"<em>You can't do this! It's insane!" a teenage Steve shook his head as he walked along James.<em>

"_I don't care what it's like. I'm still doing it," the other male smirked back._

"_I'm not letting you do this! It's too dangerous!" _

_They both stopped in the middle of the alley. "Try and stop me." It was a statement more than a dare._

_It all started a week ago, when Steve came home with a black eye. When Bucky asked who did this, he said it was the bullies from the street. Then, every day, he'd come with a bruise so Barns have had enough. Now he was looking for those bastards to teach them a lesson._

_They walked for half an hour more before they found the boys. They recognized the small male right away, but the other one they didn't know._

"_And who the hell are you?" one of them asked._

"_Nobody really. Just some guy who's friend you've been bullying," he glared at them and stepped in front of his best friend._

"_Ah you went home and cried to mummy so now your brother has to come and save you? Isn't that sweet," they laughed as he mocked._

_Steve hid more behind James's back, but the bigger one didn't even flinch. That seemed to piss off the leader as he stepped forward._

"_Think you're though do you?" He gave no answer only stared at him._

"_You little trash!" he roared and pulled his hand back to deliver a punch. _

_Barns pushed Rogers away and ducked under the fist, stepped up to the attacker and deliver an uppercut to his jaw. _

_The boy fell back, unconscious as Bucky narrowed his eyes on the rest. "Who else?" his voice was practically begging for someone to step up. _

_But a moment later they all started running away, scared._

* * *

><p>"Ha-ha," they both laughed.<p>

"You know… if you'd resist and get around me, you'd probably get away," Captain America suddenly said, gaze upon the sun.

Winter Soldier chuckled and asked: "And how do you plan to do that? We don't really have much energy left."

At that moment, shouts and yells of 'Cap!' and 'Steve?' were heard.

"Just punch me in the gut," he turned to his old partner, face serious. "Fast, before they found us."

The assassin looked shocked and shook his head. "I'm not going to sucker punch you."

"You won't. You'll resist and I'll get punched."

Barns took a deep breath and turned to the Avenger. "Real or half?"

"Depends on you. You can hit me for not coming to look for you…"

"You couldn't have known I was alive," he pulled his fist back.

"I could have tried." A second later, the air was knocked out of him as he fell on one knee.

"You got that one for the damn train ride. I almost puked," and with that, he vanished, just like a ghost.

* * *

><p>"Cap!" the yell came from behind. "You okay? Where's Winter? And Brot?" Sam helped him stand.<p>

"Bucky got away… And Borut's down there," he motioned over the edge.

Clint and Natasha looked down, disgust on their faces. "Now that's a bloody mess…" Barton moved away.

"Now what? Will you go after him again?" Romanoff turned to face him.

"No… True he won't be Bucky again, but he's a new Winter Soldier. He deserves his freedom."

* * *

><p><strong>And this is it guys... It's my shortest long story ever. Believe me, I didn't think I'd make it this short... Sorry about that 3=<strong>


End file.
